


The Pros and Cons of Twenty-Character Passwords

by shaggydiz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cookie monster!Ruby, F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, OOC!Blake, One Shot, Weiss likes to commit crime, Yangarang!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggydiz/pseuds/shaggydiz
Summary: Weiss wishes to know Yang's personal password through any means necessary (one-shot Freezerburn).





	The Pros and Cons of Twenty-Character Passwords

            Weiss was a prideful woman.

            Ever since she was chosen as the heir to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss took on every responsibly she could.  She wanted to prove to the world that she could run the company on her own, without her father or her sniveling younger brother breathing down her back.  She learned the ins and outs of running a giant corporation, from accounting to labor cost to production and profit and loss and supply and demand.

            She learned it all too while becoming a huntress in training at Beacon Academy, consistently getting the best marks while honing her combat skills on the best freshman team there.  Well, she practically pulled the team forward with her, as Ruby was a novice at leading a team – admittedly, the girl was getting better – Blake was a social recluse – admittedly, partly her fault because of what her family has done to her species as a whole – and, Yang, who…

            “Quite literally the worst, that stupid oaf,” she muttered as she typed away at her computer in the library.  “Can’t believe I have a partner like her.”

            At the second utterance Weiss blushed, slightly, her cheeks going pink. It was one of those freak things that occurred one day during their first semester, when she found out she liked her blonde teammate.  The team was down in Vale proper, doing what teammates normally do on off days in the city.  Ruby and Yang, like they do, were having an animated discussion on what bakery had the best cookies, and so they both turned to Weiss when the conversation reached a breaking point.

            “I don't care,” Weiss said when she was asked her opinion.

            “But you gotta pick one!” Ruby cried.

            “Fine. Yang's pick then.”

            “But why?!”

            Weiss leaned back and crossed her arms, stating: “No one forces me to choose anything.”

            Ruby whined and Yang laughed at her victory…

            …then turned and gave Weiss such a warm, beautiful smile.

            It should have been nothing, but somehow, it left Weiss with that dumb butterfly feeling from those dumb romance novels she checked out once or twice.  She had no choice in the matter.  She knew she was done.

            “Can’t believe I like that oaf of a partner too,” she muttered, the memory having served its purpose.  “Now, what is this stupid login?”  She continued typing away at the command box, trying to decipher one simple phrase:

            Yang’s personal login.

            Now, Weiss knew this was borderline illegal – read: very much illegal – but she became curious after a brief incident a week ago.  Here, in this very spot, she was talking with Ruby and Yang about nonsense, per usual, when she glanced down at the computer screen that Yang was at.  The blonde was signing into her account, and Weiss, by chance, caught the first character: a capital “W”.  She couldn't see much of the rest, because, for some unfathomable reason, Yang had a 70-WPM average on the keyboard.  She did notice a capital “S” as well, but that was it.  The password itself was an insane twenty plus characters in length, and, at least to Weiss, contained her name.

            Like any gumshoe, Weiss decided that she needed to crack the password.  She didn’t want to get into Yang’s actual account – hacking a password was bad enough, invasion of privacy would be adding onto that – instead, knowing the password would have been enough for her.  She could have just asked, but Weiss was a prideful woman, to a fault, and her pride dictated that she handle this on her own.

            With an assist from a decryption program sent to her two days ago from her personal assistant back in Atlas.

            She knew the risks involved with using this hack – one false move and she’d pretty much be expelled – so the mini-drive that the decryption program came on also came installed with a non-traceable bouncer, allowing her to hack with peace of mind.

            Or so she thought.

            “Hey Weiss.”

            “OH MY REMNANT!  Blake, don’t startle me like that!” Weiss shouted, earning many glares from the library attendants.

            “Sorry, you looked so involved with… are you doing something illegal?” Blake asked, trying to peek around Weiss’s shoulder.

            “What?  Me, illegal?  Hah, you’re funny Blake.”  As she said this, Weiss changed the screen, hiding the decryption program window.

            “Not that I mind, of course, since I did a lot of questionable things back when I was with the White Fang, so I have no place to say anything about your questionable activities, but I find it a bit daring of you to step out of your shoes for once and try out a life of crime… although the majority of your family already has taken that route, no offense –”

            “None taken.”

            “– but to see you like this… it fills my heart with glee.  Hopefully you and I can hatch some schemes together, like stealing Ruby’s cookies or replacing Jaune’s sword with one of those foam ones that the LARP people up on the fourth floor use –”

            “I’m not sure of I should –”

            “Anyway,” Blake said, slightly bowing, “I must be off.  Carry on with your misadventures Weiss, just don’t get caught.”  The faunus winked, then turned and walked away.  Her hands, curiously behind her back during that exchange, moved to her front.

            Weiss only shrugged, wondering briefly why Blake sounded so out of character, then decided to get back to her task on hand.

            Unfortunately for her, decrypting Yang’s password was proving harder than expected.  After ten minutes, she only had the first letter, as everything else after was proving to be quite difficult to breakdown.  What was Yang’s secret?  How did she create a full-proof password?  She tried every letter combination known to exist just to get her first name down but nothing was working.  This decryption program was becoming a bust, and it was making Weiss angry.

            “Who the heck made this stupid thing anyway?” she muttered angrily.

            “I’m not sure who, but you could have just asked.”

            “HOLY SHIT stop startling me!” Weiss shouted again, this time leaping out of her seat and finding Yang standing over her.  A few harsh “SHH!” sounds were directed her way, but she glared them all off.

            She directed her full attention to Yang, and after a moment, realized that her person of interest was there, in front of her, and she was doing something illegal to get information about herself, from her blonde teammate, now obviously in full view of the dragon, and –

            “Wait, what did you say?” Weiss asked.

            Yang chuckled and smiled – Weiss’s butterflies tortured her stomach in that moment – and said: “You could have just asked me.”

            “Asked you what?”

            “My password,” Yang said, pointing towards the screen.

            “How did –”

            “A cat told me.”  Yang glanced to her right, and Weiss looked over, seeing a hair ribbon twitch above a computer screen.  The heiress looked back, seeing Yang’s scroll in front of her, with the message from Blake saying: _Librsrty noiw, weisss gerting to youe account_

            “How did she…”

            A finger swipe: _Literally typed that blind folded, now shut up and tell her_

            Weiss nodded, understanding now why Blake’s hands were behind her back.  “Tell me what, exactly?” she asked.

            “The password!  Man, for a genius you’re pretty dense.”

            “Hey!” Weiss huffed, glaring at her teammate.  “I’m still smarter than you.”

            Yang smirked, crossing her arms.  “Huh uh, sure.  Says the person who has to use a hack to find me out.  Now shove aside.”

            Weiss stepped aside, allowing Yang to take her seat.  She unlocked her account – again, typing insanely fast – before opening a word document and typing out her password:

 

_W3155Schn33h4zk00t3bu++_

 

            “What is that?!”

            “Ah, but that is the secret!  You’ll have to decipher it yourself!”

            “Just tell me!” Weiss whispered harshly.

            “But why should I?” Yang asked.  She turned to Weiss and looked her in her eyes.  “I mean, you’ve been crushing hard on me for, what, at least two months now?”

            “How did –”

            “You could have mentioned something at some point instead of me getting constantly teased by Ruby and Blake about…  Which, by the way, I hate them now too because they pointed out the obvious.”

            “Which was?”

            “This,” Yang said, having resumed and finished typing another phrase.  Weiss leaned over and quickly blushed beet red:

 

_Weiss Schnee has cute butt_

 

            “Ah… that…”

            “Yeah…”

            Weiss looked away, not sure of what to say, but at least having one thing confirmed to her now.  She looked back to Yang, finding her blonde teammate averting her gaze and blushing as well.

            Another thought occurred to her.

            “I… suppose I do,” she whispered.

            Yang looked back, finding ice blue eyes staring back at her, and she smiled.

            “I mean… I do work out a lot Yang.  I need to keep my… ‘cute butt’, as you so kindly put it, in good shape.”

            Yang snickered.  “Makes sense.  You do have a cute butt.”

            “Anything else?”

            “How about we take a walk?  I’m sure I can point out some other things.”

            As she backed away, allowing Yang to stand up, Weiss considered her pride again.

            Sometimes, it would be nice to ask someone for something.  At least she’ll get the thing – and girl – that she wants.

            Although sometimes…

            “Hey Weiss…”

            “Yeah Yang?”

            “Do you think you should leave your criminal activity behind?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ack! Life has been insane! Literally went on vacation, got promoted when I got back and I've been adjusting to the schedule ever since.
> 
> Anyway, as for this, one of my passwords really is twenty characters, and as I thought about it, I imagined a quick story with Weiss hacking someone's account. Yang was the obvious choice for this brief adventure. Yay Freezerburn!
> 
> I hope to be back in force sooner rather than later, once I'm settled into my position better. Until then, take care and be safe everyone!


End file.
